


My Heart Can Not Take This

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [43]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lagayette: I AM COMING OVER THERE</p><p>Doriber: NO YOU ARE NOT</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: YOU ARE FOLLOWING THE TRADITION ALL THE WAY THROUGH</p><p>Colderthancold: @lagayette speaking of traditions I have your something blue</p><p>Elamistress: I can’t believe i forgot about that omg</p><p>Lagayette: THERE IS NO BLUE IN THIS LOOK BURR WHERE ARE YOU PUTTING THIS “SOMETHING BLUE”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Can Not Take This

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = Elamistress  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings  
> Dolley Madison = Dolores "Dolley" Todd = Nopaynenogayne  
> Martha Washington = Martha Danhoff = Therealmvp  
> Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler = Margaret "Peggy" Skylar = Shotshotshot  
> Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf
> 
> \---
> 
> Let's chat...one last time

**Lagayette:** H E L P

 **Adotfightme:** Laf, I’d love to help, but we’re kind of split up at the moment

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Spoiler alert, Laf looks gr10 in their gown

 **Lagayette:** OF COURSE I DO

 **Lagayette:** HOW I LOOK IS NOT WHY I NEED ASSISTANCE

 **Lagayette:** IF ANYTHING YOU’LL NEED ASSISTANCE TO HANDLE YOURSELVES AFTER SEEING ME IN ALL OF MY MAJESTY

 **Jdotlaw:** rt

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Pre-wedding nerves?

 **Lagayette:** why would I have pre-wedding nerves that doesn’t make any sense there’s nothing to be nervous about it’s not like I’m marrying the president of the united states and the love of both of my lives or anything while you know wearing a dress while basically the entire republican party believes I identify as male and this is going to bring on a whole new set of problems which I am going to make it my goal to solve and I’m only 18 yet i’m throwing away my entire life to be with this significantly older man whom i love dearly there is absolutely nothing to be nervous about elizabeth

 **Tomjemmings:** my biggest question here is how u managed to type that much that quickly with those nails

 **Lagayette:** it’s a gift

 **Doriber:** if it makes you feel any better mr. potus over here is just as wracked up about not being good enough for you

 **Lagayette:** HOW COULD HE THINK THAT

 **Angelsky:** “I don’t deserve them, how could they possibly have agreed to this. They have their entire life ahead of them and here i am selfishly taking it away from them. Have you seen Lafayette? There is no way I have ever done anything to deserve them. They’re going to walk down that aisle and I’m going to have to physically restrain myself from personally going up and fighting anyone who looks at them with a heated gaze - which is going to be absolutely everyone. And they’re so sweet and perfect and they’ve been the best thing to happen in this life and i don’t deserve lafayette”

 **Lagayette:** HOW COULD HE POSSIBLY THINK THAT

 **Adotfightme:** because that man is completely in love with you and pre-wedding nerves are a very real thing no matter the circumstances

 **Lagayette:** I AM COMING OVER THERE

 **Doriber:** NO YOU ARE NOT

 **Morelikedamnilton:** YOU ARE FOLLOWING THE TRADITION ALL THE WAY THROUGH

 **Colderthancold: @lagayette** speaking of traditions I have your something blue

 **Elamistress:** I can’t believe i forgot about that omg

 **Lagayette:** THERE IS NO BLUE IN THIS LOOK BURR WHERE ARE YOU PUTTING THIS “SOMETHING BLUE”

 **Colderthancold:** shoes

 **Lagayette:** u expect me to wear blue shoes after i bought these white ones specially for this occasion

 **Colderthancold:** yes

 **Doriber: @lagayette** I helped with this, so I approve, if this offers any comfort

 **Colderthancold:** I’m standing outside the door do u promise not to kill me when i come in

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** laf promises not to kill u when u walk in

 **Elamistress:** omg burr bought loubs

 **Colderthancold:** my name’s not burr

 **Adotfightme:** it is in spirit

 **Angelsky: @doriber** are they the shoes u showed me

 **Doriber:** yeah

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** LAF APPROVES

 **Doriber:** g o o d

 **Adotfightme:** GWASH IS STILL FREAKING OUT WHAT DO I DO

 **Adotfightme:** WHY ISN’T MARTHA HERE

 **Adotfightme:** M A R T H A **@therealmvp**

 **Therealmvp:** what do you possibly want

 **Adotfightme:** YOU’RE NOT DOING YOUR JOB

 **Therealmvp:** and what is that job supposed to be

 **Adotfightme:** IT IS YOUR DUTY AS BEST (WO)MAN TO CALM DOWN THE GROOM

 **Therealmvp:** why does he need calming

 **Morelikedamnilton:** PRE-WEDDING JITTERS

 **Threalmvp:** FIGURE IT OUT ALEXANDER

 **Angelsky:** what are you even doing

 **Therealmvp:** My duties as vice president

 **Adotfightme:** THAT’S NOT EVEN A REAL JOB

 **Therealmvp:** TIMES HAVE CHANGED

 **Jdotlaw:** SHIT

 **Tomjemmings:** TIME TO START DOING THE THING

 **Tomjemmings: @mamjer** YOU ALL READY DOWN THERE

 **Mamjer:** Yeah - Dolley’s just sitting down

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Dolley’s sitting with Phil and crew right

 **Mamjer:** To my knowledge, yes

 **Morelikedamnilton:** good, she’ll distract him in case he tries to fight anyone

 **Mamjer:** she’d join in

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I’m pretending I didn’t hear that

 **Lagayette:** I DO NOT CARE WHAT IS SAID, PHILIP AND DOLLEY ARE NOT ALLOWED TO RUIN MY WEDDING DAY

 **Adotfightme:** WE GET IT

 **Angelsky:** ALRIGHT GUYS GALS AND NONBINARY PALS

 **Angelsky:** NOW LET’S GET IN FORMATION

 **Lagayette:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

\---

 **Adotfightme:** gwash did the whole manly tear thing when laf walked down the aisle and it made me feel things

 **Elamistress:** If you don’t cry when i walk down the aisle i’ll kick you until you do

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Babe while I appreciate the sentiment u do kno that u won’t be walking down the aisle to him right

 **Elamistress:** it’s the thought that counts

 **Jdotlaw:** laf looked so beautiful omg

 **Adotfightme:** i mean yes but laf always looks great but let’s take a moment to discuss u in that suit

 **Morelikedamnilton:** u too alexander because it truly was a moment of more like DAMNilton

 **Adotfightme:** you weren’t looking too bad yourself

 **Elamistress:** Well that is because it was also a moment of more like DAMNilton

 **Adotfightme:** ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 **Jdotlaw:** ayyyyyyyyyyyyy

 **Tomjemmings:** stop

 **Mamjer:** pls

 **Doriber:** how much money are u willing to bet that laf and gwash are having sex rn as we speak

 **Angelsky:** dori they’re taking photos - we should actually be making our way out there

 **Doriber:** okay but afterwards

 **Elamistress:** it’s not worth a bet dori we all know the answer

\---

 **Septhuitneuf:** alright so now what are we supposed to do

 **Shotshotshot:** yeah we never got actual invitations, we’re just following u guys

 **Morelikedamnilton:** that’s because you’d sell the invitation

 **Shotshotshot:** there’s no need to call me out like that

 **Nopaynenogayne:** I’d do the same thing let’s not lie

 **Mamjer:** and that is why you didn’t get an invitation either

 **Septhuitneuf:** did

 **Shotshotshot:** WHY DID THE CHILD GET ONE AND NOT IT

 **Septhuitneuf:** I AM OLDER THAN YOU

 **Shotshotshot:** SHUT UR WHORE MOUTH

 **Septhuitneuf:** THAT IS NO WAY TO SPEAK TO UR FAVE NEPHEW

 **Angelsky:** the reception is in an hour and a half

 **Shotshotshot:** what are we supposed to do in between now and then tho

 **Tomjemmings:** there’s a cocktail hour

 **Jdotlaw:** wait

 **Jdotlaw:** are we supposed to mingle

 **Adotfightme:** we’re being trusted to mingle

 **Mamjer:** DOLLEY

 **Nopaynenogayne:** what

 **Mamjer:** this is your area of expertise

 **Tomjemmings:** SHE WAS MY FIRST LADY FIRST

 **Mamjer:** SHE WAS MY W I F E

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** ahem

 **Tomjemmings:** alrighty then jemmy u can have dolley

 **Mamjer:** thank you

 **Tomjemmings:** <3

 **Adotfightme:** WIFE

 **Morelikedamnilton:** HUSBAND

 **Adotfightme:** WOULD YOU DO THE HONOR OF ACCOMPANYING ME TO THIS COCKTAIL HOUR

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ur relying on me to prevent u from starting a war aren’t u

 **Adotfightme:** u kno it

 **Shotshotshot:** is that rly something we need to worry about it’s a wedding

 **Angelsky:** Peggy, my darling sister, there are many politicians, ambassadors, and world leaders in attendance - and this is alex we’re speaking of

 **Shotshotshot:** r i g h t

\---

 **Elamistress:** alright so like i know we shouldn’t be texting rn bc fancy event and fancy people but also people keep giving us weird looks

 **Angelsky:** that might have to do with the fact that we’re a bunch of college kids at a very adult party

 **Elamistress:** we’re laf’s age

 **Doriber:** i don’t think they’ve really considered that tbh

 **Adotfightme:** CAN WE TAKE A MOMENT TO APPRECIATE LAF’S FAMILY

 **Jdotlaw:** ABSOLUTELY

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** WHAT HAVE THEY BEEN SAYING

 **Tomjemmings:** they introduce themselves in english and then they slip in a line in french to see if the person they’re talking to speaks it or not, and if they do they have a nice conversation, and if they don’t they just insult them

 **Adotfightme:** ONE OF THE SENATORS SPEAKS FRENCH BUT DIDN’T REALIZE THEY WERE RELATED TO LAF AND STARTED TALKING ABOUT THE UNNATURALNESS OF THE PAIRING

 **Angelsky:** omfg

 **Shotshotshot: @mamjer** ur wife is hawt

 **Nopaynenogayne:** thanks ;-)

 **Shotshotshot:** ;-)

 **Septhuitneuf:** okay but laf’s entire family is attractive

 **Therealmvp:** so are we

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** you’re not wrong

 **Therealmvp:** of course I’m not

 **Jdotlaw:** F U C K

 **Jdotlaw:** FUCKITY FUCK FUCK

 **Morelikedamnilton:** what

 **Jdotlaw:** MY FATHER

 **Adotfightme:** i can honestly say that the possibility of him being here didn’t even occur to me

 **Jdotlaw:** he was complaining about it i can’t believe i forgot

 **Therealmvp:** just ignore him?

 **Jdotlaw:** well considering that 1) we’ll be seated at the head table and 2) he’s coming right here that’s difficult

 **Morelikedamnilton:** what do u want us to do

 **Jdotlaw:** i need a good reason why i’m here

 **Colderthancold:** reincarnation?

 **Jdotlaw:** he CANNOT know i was john laurens

 **Colderthancold:** just omit certain facts, but stick as close to the truth as you can

 **Adotfightme: @jdotlaw** i’d follow burr’s advice on this one

 **Jdotlaw:** …

 **Colderthancold:** just say you were laf’s roommate or gwash’s favorite student - I’d pick one

 **Jdotlaw:** he’s going to want to know about the rest of us and also about maria

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** tommy and I are making our way over

 **Morelikedamnilton:** do u trust alex to behave himself

 **Jdotlaw:** no

 **Jdotlaw:** bring him anyways

 **Adotfightme:** <3

 **Shotshotshot:** SQUAD UP BITCHEZ

\---

 **Doriber:** I actually am having difficulty processing what just happened

 **Jdotlaw:** i’m not surprised at all

 **Elamistress:** that was terrible

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he just ignored all of us ?

 **Therealmvp:** He knows who I am, yet he didn’t acknowledge even my presence?

 **Angelsky: @therealmvp** we make quite the pair

 **Therealmvp:** Why, yes, we do

 **Tomjemmings:** I can’t believe he asked you about the rumors of the founding father’s reincarnations

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** literally everyone else here knows

 **Septhuitneuf:** how did he not notice the scene he was making

 **Jdotlaw:** i’ve stopped questioning my father

 **Shotshotshot:** okay but lizzie share ur secrets how did u keep alex quiet

 **Morelikedamnilton:** u don’t want to know

\---

 **Tomjemmings:** this is disgusting

 **Adotfightme:** this is beautiful

 **Tomjemmings:** it’s tacky

 **Adotfightme:** ur tacky

 **Elamistress:** this is exactly what I expected

 **Nopaynenogayne:** tbh i expected white and gold and class, kinda like laf’s dress

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** this is classy

 **Tomjemmings:** it’s tacky

 **Doriber:** how did they manage to get people to agree to this

 **Jdotlaw:** ppl don’t like saying no to gwash and laf can get a little diva-y

 **Morelikedamnilton:** it looks like the 4th of july puked on a wedding

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** that was probably was they were going for let’s be real

 **Shotshotshot:** if there are fireworks i’m leaving

 **Septhuitneuf:** no ur not

 **Nopaynenogayne:** alright **@angelsky** with the schedule how much time do we have to sit down in time for the dramatic entrance

 **Angelsky:** 7 minutes and 17 seconds

\---

 **Elamistress:** how do u guys feel knowing that’s what gwash looks like after laf sucks his dick

 **Adotfightme:** u don’t kno that

 **Elamistress:** u can tell by the lipstick application

 **Jdotlaw:** …

 **Tomjemmings:** so many moments have been ruined for me

 **Therealmvp:** how do u think I feel

 **Mamjer:** have u ever walking in on them

 **Therealmvp:** I don’t think so but I have no way of knowing for certain

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** ew

 **Therealmvp:** ew

 **Adotfightme:** at least they’re happy

 **Colderthancold:** their happiness is a little disgusting tbh

 **Doriber:** no it’s not ur enjoying this

 **Colderthancold:** u don’t need to publicly shame me like this

\---

 **Angelsky:** I cannot believe this

 **Elamistress:** yes u can

 **Angelsky:** but I don’t know if I want to

 **Doriber:** i mean isn’t this crossing something off ur bucket list tho

 **Angelsky:** i guESS

 **Nopaynenogayne:** my heart can’t take this

 **Shotshotshot:** they could have had any song for their wedding dance

 **Shotshotshot:** sung by Beyonce of all people in this world

 **Shotshotshot:** and they chose this

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** this is such a laf move omfg

 **Tomjemmings:** i’m being rickrolled rn by beyonce my heart can’t take this

 **Mamjer:** what makes u think ours can

\---

 **Angelsky:** ALRIGHT I’M DANCING AND U CAN ALL FIGHT ME

 **Morelikedamnilton:** U CAN’T DANCE TO FORMATION WHEN UR ALONE ANGEL

 **Angelsky:** FUCKIGN WATCH ME

 **Angelsky:** I AM NOT PASSING THIS UP

 **Adotfightme:** IMMA DO IT

 **Tomjemmings:** FUCK ME TOO

 **Septhuitneuf:** THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF KIDDOS

 **Elamistress:** this is what we’ve been training for

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** is this why laf made us learn the choreography

 **Doriber:** …

 **Doriber:** probably

 **Nopaynenogayne:** WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeee

 **Mamjer:** this is beautiful

 **Jdotlaw:** ur getting this on tape right

 **Mamjer:** i thought u were

 **Jdotlaw:** fuck nah i’m joining in

 **Shotshotshot:** dolley is too beautiful my gay heart can’t take this

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** she’s been giving u some appreciative looks too

 **Shotshotshot:** really?!!

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** y e s

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** NOW ONTO MORE IMPORTANT THINGS

 **Therealmvp:** do they realize how ridiculous they look

 **Mamjer:** they’re synchronized? They don’t look ridiculous?

 **Therealmvp:** they’re the only ones dancing

 **Mamjer:** that’s because everyone else is too sober, old, and boring? Besides laf’s joining in, and where laf goes so does george

 **Therealmvp:** at least ur not that ridiculous - aaron surprised me

 **Mamjer:** lol i’m going rn, have fun

\---

 **Doriber:** and here i thought i’d need the waterproof mascara for crying at the ceremony and speeches and love and friendship, but here i am crying over beyonce

 **Elamistress:** I wouldn’t have it any other way

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to come, this is just me teaching you how to say goodbye 
> 
> 177(6) Verse News:  
> \-----Ivy_Rose has written a 177(6)/Come of Age in our New Nation fic  
> \----------http://archiveofourown.org/works/7769257/chapters/17719768  
> \-----Someone wrote some incredibly interesting aisle burr meta  
> \----------http://ashilrak.tumblr.com/post/148953390510/hc  
> \-----Fighting-frenchbread drew the 2.0 squad  
> \----------http://ashilrak.tumblr.com/post/148990192100/fighting-frenchbread-the-squad-is-coming
> 
> Me News:  
> \-----I'm emo
> 
> I am very emo about this. Please tell me everything you think about this fic and verse as a whole.
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
